Life As We Know It
by CooksMugooch
Summary: Life, as said by Chelsea and Vaughn in ten short songfics. Idea from "schmo". Rated T just in case?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"You know kids, life is never easy. Life has its ups and downs. And it's that roller-coaster pattern that makes your life interesting and unique. And sometimes, if you're lucky enough and you can make the best of some situations like us, everything will turn out for the best. Trust us, we know."

* * *

><p><strong>Why hello! Here's a new fic, that's going to be 10 short chapters. (Further details in the next chapter :P)<strong>  
><strong>Cheers!<strong>


	2. Perhaps Vampire Is A Bit Strong But

**Chapter 1: "Perhaps Vampire Is A Bit Strong But..."**

* * *

><p>"'Cause all you people are vampires!"<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Vaughn P.O.V<strong>

Kids, I've got a confession. I wasn't always the nicest person. I remember when your mom moved to the islands, I was always a jerk to her. And as the seasons went by, I was starting to develop feelings for your mother. But at that time, I was pursuing another woman named Sabrina (she moved away a long time ago), and I was only pursuing her for her money. I knew I was hurting your mom, but at that time, I thought that you could only be happy if you had money.

But one day, your mother approached me and told me I couldn't date Sabrina. When I asked why the Hell not, she yelled, in the middle of sprout island; "'CAUSE THEY'RE VAMPIRES!"

(... They really looked like vampires, now that I think of it.)

* * *

><p><strong>Well, let's add a little disclaimer and author's note.<strong>  
><strong>I don't own Chelsea or Vaughn, and I don't own the song "Perhaps Vampire Is A Little Strong But..." by the Arctic Monkeys.<strong>

**And this fic is a collection of 10 songfics. And the time you have to write the story, well it's the length of the song. Let's say that my arm was writing all fast!**

**Coquette08**


	3. Mardy Bum

**Chapter 2 : Mardy Bum**

* * *

><p>"Oh there's a very pleasant side to you, a side I much prefer."<p>

* * *

><p>I always loved your father when he was with the animals. He was more approachable, gentle and kind. Not the usual "piss off you're annoying" jerk attitude.<p>

So one day, while he was brushing one of aunt Mirabelle's cows, I told him my theory of him being nicer with animals. He was offended, but I noticed that he had gotten nicer with me in the following days, and he was less of an arrogant grouch. Therefore, it gave us the chance to get to know each other and eventually fall in love.

"Vaughn, I much prefer this side of you," I had told him.

-_End_

* * *

><p><strong>Again, I don't own Chelsea, Vaughn or Mirabelle OR the song "Mardy Bum" by the Arctic Monkeys<strong>

**I also apologize if I don't update as fast (or write as much). I mean, I broke my pinky on my good hand and I can only write at a certain speed lol. So be patient, pretty please? :)**


	4. Awake My Soul

**Chapter 3: Awake My Soul**

* * *

><p>"<em>In these bodies we will live, in these bodies we will die. Where you invest you love, you invest your life.<em>"

* * *

><p>Me and your mother, we always loved to lie down on Meadow Island. Just lay there and watch the stars.<p>

These are also the times that your mother became a true philosopher. She'd always think of something quite profound, if I do say so myself. And that night was no exception.

"Vaughn?"

"Mhm", I mumbled.

"When I think about it, this is the only body we have, right?". I shift my head to look at the side of your mom's head.

"... Yeah, why?  
>"Well, when you think about it, out bodies started from absolutely nothing, and we become this big. But then, why do we stop at one certain point? I mean, shouldn't we keep growing until we die or something? Isn't it what we were meant to do?" she pondered. I look at her, like she's crazy.<br>"Chelsea, where the hell do you get these thoughts?"

* * *

><p><strong>Ugh, not as good as I would like it to be, but I have to finish this! *motivates self*<br>Happy Holidays! 3**

**I don't own Chelsea or Vaughn.  
>Nor do I own Awake My Soul by Mumford &amp; Sons.<strong>


	5. The White Unicorn

**Chapter 4: The White Unicorn**

"_And I know it's on your mind__. __We've been drinking on the wine__that we drank from the serpents vine__. __Now we live in another time__, __we could live together."_

Me and your dad started bonding at the Diner that Nick owns. You know the one that's just near the bridge to our ranch. And well we used to drink there together, and that's how I was able to know a little more about him. Because, as we all know, once your dad is drunk, it's impossible for him to shut up.

"_VAUGHN! You can't leave!" I yelled.  
>"I have to Chels!" he slurred. "I've got no more business here, I was fired!"<br>_

That is right; your dad lost his job as the animal trader that day. And he intended on going back to the city.

"_But... I'll miss you, Vaughn."_

"_Why in the fucking world would you miss me? I'm the fucking grumpiest person on this fucking island!" _

"_Because Vaughn, I like you."_

And yes, this was also the day that I had confessed my feeling for your father. I'll always remember his face, before he kissed me. It was a great night for us- well, me anyways.

"_Chels, I like you too but... I have no place to stay, surely Mirabelle won't let me stay, and even then, I would feel very bad about it."_

"_But Vaughn I- "_

"_Shush, Chelsea. You know that this isn't gonna work out, I mean-"_

"_Vaughn I-"_

"_No Chelsea, I've made up my mind."_

"_Vaughn, shut up. We could live together."_

And the next day, he moved in our home.

**Double ugh. I really wish these were better, XD  
>Oh weeeeeeeeeell. <strong>

**I don't own Chelsea, Mirabelle or Vaughn.  
>AND I don't own The White Unicorn by Wolfmother. <strong>


	6. Percussion Gun

**Chapter 5: Percussion Gun**

* * *

><p>"<em>Well how do you do? And a kiss on the cheek. It's been a while."<em>

* * *

><p>Me and your mom, we once broke up.<br>Why? Because I was a cold person to all of the villagers, including all your aunts and uncles. So your mom didn't like that, and said that we were best off without each other. I then moved to the city.

I came back to the island a year after, when Aunt Julia got married to Uncle Elliot. And your mom was the maid of honour.

"_So, how have you been?" Your mom asked me, kissing my cheek._

"_I've been better. You?"_

"_Meh, I can say the same."_

"_Mhm... It's been a while, hasn't it Chelsea?" Your mom nodded. _

"_Yeah..."_

"_... Wanna dance?" she studied me, and said,_

"_Yes, I'd love to."_

That was the night we started fresh, the night were everything went back on track.

* * *

><p><strong>GAH, I feel like I'm writing the stupidest things tonight! LOL.<br>Me no own Chelsea, Elliot, Julia or Vaughn. **

**And me no own Percussion Gun by The White Rabbits.**


	7. Fix You

**Chapter 6: Fix You**

* * *

><p>"<em>When you love someone, but it goes to waste. Could it be worse?<em>"

* * *

><p>Well, as your father said, we broke up once. It has been the only heartbreak that I had, and I felt terrible. It was like a hole was made in my heart, and I basically felt like poop. I never thought I could be so attached to someone like I was attached to your dad. I still loved your dad, but it's like I was wasting my time, my energy and my soul for someone who didn't seem to love me as much as I loved him.<p>

Every day I had hoped to see your dad coming back on Ranch Island, but hey, who was I too wish that, when I had kicked him out. That was when farm work became a routine. Just take care of the animals, water my crops, and go back home, to cry or sleep.

But after a while, I started to get off the island and see my friends, who were worried. But I started living again, but I still felt that pang in my chest.

But then, Aunt Julia got married, and I didn't know she invited your uncle. When I saw him, I felt happy. Until I thought "_what if he doesn't care about me anymore? What if he moved on?"_

But then, he asked me to dance, and everything was okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Ah, lovely depression, LOL.<br>I don't own Chelsea, Vaughn or Julia.**

**And I don't own Fix You by Coldplay**

**(And FYI, I'M GOING TO SEE FRIGGIN' COLDPLAY IN TORONTO NEXT SUMMER! AFTER FRIGGIN 13 YEARS, THIS BETTER BE AMAZING, LOL)**


	8. Walking Disaster

**Chapter 7: Walking Disaster**

* * *

><p>"<em>Sorry Mom but I don't miss you;<em>_Father's no name you deserve.__I'm just a kid with no ambitions,__wouldn't come home for the world.__ You'll __never know what I've become."_

* * *

><p>Now, you might want to know why you don't know your grandparents on my side. Well, your old man here didn't feel like they ever loved me. Like I was only a mistake and they only reason they fed me was because they felt obligated too. I'm sure that if it were for them, they would have adopted me if their parents didn't force them to keep me.<p>

Your grandmother was only seventeen when she had me, your grandfather was twenty. So surely they only had, well you know, sex because of their hormones.

And that is why that I, Vaughn Vaults, left the family home at the age of nineteen. I packed a bag, left a note on the counter, and I disappeared. This is what the note said, in my fast writing;

_Skye and Jill, also known as my parents, _

_I've left home, did you a favour. _

_I don't know where I'm going; I don't know what I'm going to do._

_But one thing for sure is that I'm not coming back._

_And that because of your lack of parental love, as people call it, you'll never know what I've become._

_Have a good life,_

_Vaughn._

Today, your grandfather is dead, and your grandmother remarried an old rich guy.

* * *

><p><strong>YAY for Vaughn's parents! HAHA.<br>ANYWAYS, You know the drill.**

**I don't own Vaughn, Jill or Skye**

**And I don't own Walking Disaster by Sum 41**


	9. Uprising

**Chapter 8: Uprising**

* * *

><p>"<em>It's time the fat cats had a heart attack."<em>

* * *

><p>Well, kids, as you already know, I have this obsession with the band Muse. And I have loved them ever since I was fifteen! So imagine my reaction when you dad got me tickets to their concert when they came to the nearest city from home!<p>

It was in the Winter season, and the concert was on my birthday. We were right in the front of the stage, on the floor. I made sure we got there super early to get those places, kids.

And the first song they played was their new single at the time, Uprising. And I will always remember when the things from the towers fell and that BAM! Muse was there, right in my face. I screamed like a maniac. I lost half my voice just after the first song. I don't know how your dad did to come out of the concert alive, because he was ambushed by me all the time.

After I talked about how amazing the concert was, I finally asked him what he likes about it.

"_So! What did you like about the show?" I asked, overly happy. _

"_Well, the only thing I remember is when he sang the part about the fat cats having heart attacks. Besides that, I only watched you freaking out. Didn't know you had a wild side, babe."_

"_Vaughn?"_

"_Mhm?"_

"_Go screw yourself."_

"_Love you too, honey."_

* * *

><p><strong>Totally not making this up. I went to the Muse concert with two friends and my date at the time, and when I asked him if he liked the show, he said he only looked at me because I was "so damn entertaining to watch". Yay for me! Haha, not, -_-.<strong>

**I don't own Chelsea or Vaughn**

**AND I don't own Uprising by Muse :(**


	10. Red

**Chapter 9: Red**

* * *

><p>"While you get caught up in your own mistakes."<p>

* * *

><p>Your mom, as optimistic as she may seem, she always beats herself down. She always feels as if she makes all these mistakes, when sometimes it's really nothing. I'll take the death of her first cow ever as an example.<p>

_I was walking to go to the Meadow Island, when I saw Chelsea crying there. _

"_... Something wrong, Chelsea?"_

"_Obviously, genius."_

"_... No need for sarcasm, just asking a simple question." Then she was crying even more and she ran to her ranch. I sighed and went to her farm. _

"_Chelsea, I-"_

"_Vaughn just go away, ok? I don't wanna make anymore mistakes!"_

"_What the hell are you talkin' about?"_

"_I-I-I... My cow dies because of me! I must have done something wrong! And then I you came and I almost stupidly lost our little friendship because I'm so stupid and-" I put a finger on her mouth._

"_Chels, your cow was old, she was going to die soon anyways. And as for me, I was just not minding my own business, and please don't call yourself stupid. Stop getting caught up by your mistakes, when you have done none. I hear it's not healthy._

* * *

><p><strong>I hate hate and hate some more this chapter, and I now hate this song because it's not INSPIRING AT ALL.<strong>

**I don't own Vaughn or Chelsea, yadda yadda yadda, and I don't own Red by Treble Charger.**


	11. À La Plage

**Chapter 10: À La Plage**

* * *

><p>"<em>Ça y'est on arrive j'vois l'océan à l'horizon. Tout l'monde met son maillot, moi j'me met d'la lotion."<em>

* * *

><p>Today was a beach day; it was the middle of summer, it was really hot and well, Aunt Julia saw this as an excuse to show herself in a bikini in the hopes of getting Uncle Elliot's attention. Me, it was in the hopes of cooling down after all my farm work.<p>

I was walking to the beach, and felt a cool breeze from the ocean. I was wearing a bikini top and my short shorts, since I was young and all. Everyone was there: Denny, Lanna, Sabrina, Will, Lily, Julia, Elliot, Natalie, Pierre, and your dad.

All in his friggin' black cowboy attire.

"_Are you like, crazy?"_

"_What?" asked a very grumpy Vaughn._

"_You're all in black._

"_Yeah, so?"_

"_So, I want you to take off all these clothes off, and swim with me!" I said as I stretched._

"_... Fine, I'll go, only if you have lotion."_

I passed him the lotion, and I understood why he didn't come in a bathing suit.

He burns. Fast.

And he looks like a lobster.

* * *

><p><strong>WELL, this is the final chapter! Hehe. It was fun, but not inspiring for me, :P<strong>

**Oh well, for the last time.**

**I don't own ANY of the Harvest Moon characters named in this fic.**

**And I don't own any of the songs (the one in this chapter is À La Plage by 3 Gars Su'l Sofa)**

**THANK YOU **


	12. Song Listing

**Songs**

* * *

><p>1. Perhaps Vampire Is A Little Strong But... by the Arctic Monkeys (4:29)<p>

2. Mardy Bum by the Arctic Monkeys (2:56)

3. Awake My Soul by Mumford & Sons (4:16)

4. The White Unicorn by Wolfmother (7:45)

5. Percussion Gun by The White Rabbits (3:08)

6. Fix You by Coldplay (4:55)

7. Walking Disaster by Sum 41 (4:46)

8. Uprising by Muse (5:03)

9. Red by Treble Charger (4:41)

10. À La Plage by 3 Gars Su'l Sofa (3:57)

FOR A TOTAL OF : 43:56 ! LMAO


End file.
